Bonnie Quinn
|place = 3/20 |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 1 |days = 39 |season2 = Survivor Fan Characters 10: Battle of the Tribes |tribes2 = |place2 = 3/20 |challenges2 = 9 |votesagainst2 = 18 |days2 = 38 |season3 = Survivor Fan Characters 16: Blood vs. Water |tribes3 = |place3 = 14/20 |challenges3 = 4 |votesagainst3 = 5 |days3 = 16}} Bonnie Quinn is a human from Survivor Fan Characters 9, Survivor Fan Characters 10: Battle of the Tribes, and Survivor Fan Characters 16: Blood vs. Water. She placed 3rd in both of her first two seasons. Survivor Fan Characters 9 Voting History Survivor Fan Characters 10 Voting History 1 - Penalty Vote Survivor Fan Characters 16 Voting History Post-Survivor Fan Characters *In 2012, Bonnie was inducted into the inaugural class of the Survivor Fan Characters Hall of Fame. Gallery |-| General= Bonnie SFC9 Sprite Sheet.png Bonnie Finale Sprite Sheet.png Bonnie SFC10 Sprite Sheet.png Bonnie SFC10 Jury Sprite Sheet.png Bonnie SFC16 Sprite Sheet.png Bonnie SFC9 Cast Release.png Bonnie SFC10 Cast Release.png Sarah Cast Release.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 9= |-| Survivor Fan Characters 10= Bonnie SFC10 elim.png|Bonnie voted off. |-| Survivor Fan Characters 16= Bonnie16 elim.png|Bonnie voted off. Pre-merge_cameo.png|Bonnie at the Loser's Lodge on Day 36. Trivia *Bonnie's full name was revealed by Eli after he named the SFC11 merged tribe after her. *During Season 9, Bonnie went by "Prescilla". *Bonnie (and Brock) has received the most penalty votes, with 2. **She is also one of two castaways to receive one unwillingly. **She is the first female to receive one. *Bonnie received 25 votes against her during SFC10, the most votes against someone in a single season. **However 7 of these were void due to her idol play, leaving Minerva the title holder with 21 during SFC4. ** Not only that, but in SFC10, she had votes cast against her by 14 different people in the cast, which is a record. ***She received at least one vote from Starr, Sanza, Frank, Adrian, Miranda, Phil, Ryuia, Ventious, Chrii, Jackie, Emilee, Oehda, Minerva, and Kris in SFC10. ****Xero, Quadratic, Heinz, Chloe, and Baxter were the only 5 people in SFC10 to never write her name down. *****Baxter was the only person to make the merge and never write her name down. *So far Bonnie and Sin are the only people to place the same placement in two separate seasons. **Coincidentally, both competed in back-to-back seasons and achieved this feat. *Bonnie is one of five people to make the family visit twice. *Thus far, Bonnie placed the highest of anyone to return from SFC9. *Bonnie is the third of five castaways to make it to the final tribal council and receive no jury votes. **The others being; Luke, Matt, Sunflower, and Dustin. **Bonnie is the second of three to get no jury votes while in a final three situation. *Bonnie is the second castaway to return to compete a third time. **The first was Minerva Mink. *Bonnie is the highest-ranking female member of the original Carbo tribe, in SFC9. *Bonnie is the highest-ranking member of the Carbo tribe, in SFC10. **Bonnie is thus the highest-ranking female member of the Carbo tribe, in SFC10. Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie Category:SFC16 Contestants Category:Kinopio Tribe Category:Galaxie Tribe Category:14th Place Category:Juror 9 Category:Hashtag Survivor Tribe Category:Finalists